Broken Heart
by saturn567
Summary: After Collin breaks things off, Jessica is left with a broken heart.


Broken Heart a Missing Fanfic

Starring: Nicole Scott, Antonio Cortez, John Pollock, Jessica Mastrani and Colin Mc Neil

The characters above all belong to Lifetime and the creative minds behind Missing.

Jessica bolted out the door after the good-bye kiss. She couldn't believe she had given everything to this relationship. She had waited for him whenever he had gone away. Now he returned her love with the fact he loved his job more. Their first meeting had been magical. She had assumed he was one of the bad guys; instead he was on the good side like she was.

**You Broke My Heart**

_I gave us a chance._

_I knew wasn't going to be easy_

_But I always believed in us._

_Unfortunately you didn't think my love_

_Was enough_

_You took a mission that_

_Would take you away for at least a year_

_You thought it wasn't worth it,_

_Just being with me_

_Why did you ask me to be with you?_

_When you don't really need me anyway?_

_You broke my heart_

_And the pain will remain with me for_

_A long time_

Jess was so entranced in her thoughts she never noticed the car coming right towards her.

_The next day, at the FBI office_

"Nicole has you heard from Jess?" Antonio inquired as he poured himself some coffee.

"No she usually gets here before I do. Maybe she was out real late with Colin. They had plenty to catch up on. This last case was intense," Nicole retorted.

"Well Pollock is pretty adamant she gets here soon. He needs her report. Also she is vital for every case we get," Antonio stated.

"Yeah well I'll try her cell," Nicole said

_Four hours later_

"Sir, Jess is nowhere to be found. Antonio and I have every place she could have gone," Nicole said worried.

"Agent there has to be someplace she has gone, either she went willingly or she was taken against her will. It's important we find her ASAP! Tell Cortez to bring Mc Neil in for questioning. I smell a rat!" Pollock exclaimed.

Nicole nodded before informing Antonio.

"Colin what happened after you and Jess had dinner last night?" Antonio inquired.

"Actually we never finished dinner. I told her I was going on a year long undercover operation for the DOJ," Colin stated.

"So basically you gave Agent Mastrani the boot. Mc Neil you are worse than I first thought," Pollock snapped.

Colin turned solemn. "I didn't want her to wait for me," Colin stated.

"You are the most ruthless guy I've ever met. The way you broke her heart, she could have done something to herself!" Nicole exclaimed.

Colin sighed. He didn't know what to say. He had blown it.

Antonio reentered to the room five minutes later and took Nicole aside.

"A nurse over at Memorial Hospital says a patient was brought in that looked like Jess," Antonio stated.

"Did she say what happened?" Nicole inquired.

"It was a minor hit and run," Antonio retorted.

"How is it minor?" Nicole inquired.

"She is still alive," Antonio replied.

"Well since her relatives are in Indiana, we should go check up on her, and then let them know," Nicole stated.

"Do we bring him along?" Antonio inquired giving Colin a mean glare.

"Guess we have to," Nicole replied.

The threesome found Mandy Cole, the nurse who had called Antonio earlier.

"Hey Mandy, how is Jessica doing?" Antonio inquired.

"Well she just left," Mandy stated.

"What? She was in accident, how could you let her go?" Colin exclaimed.

"That's the question we should be asking you!" Nicole jeered.

"Keep calm Nicole. We have to find Jess," Antonio stated.

Mandy continued," She wanted to get discharged right away. We informed her we couldn't let her go but she must have run off the second the attending burse turned her back."

Antonio thanked her.

He turned to Colin. "Man is there someplace she liked to go that we don't know about?"

"Well she could be at Riverside Park," Colin commented.

"That's twenty minutes away from here and it's huge," Nicole commented.

"Guess that means we better get cracking," Antonio retorted as they headed towards the parking lot.

Around two o'clock that afternoon, Jessica had ended up at Riverside Park. She wandered around for an hour before settling down in front of an old shed. Then the tears began to fall.

Meanwhile Colin, Nicole and Antonio arrived at the park

They all split up and went to look. Colin recalled Jess telling him how much she loved this place.

"_Every time you are away, I just come here to be with my dreams and thoughts," Jessica stated._

"_I hope those thoughts are of me," Colin said with a smirk._

_Jessica smiled. "Of course. Also if I lost someone important in my life, I'd probably just come here and get lost," Jessica added._

"_I would come find you," Colin retorted._

"_Catch me if you can!" Jess exclaimed as she began running ahead of him._

Back to present…

He hadn't really tried to catch her that time. However today he had to because he needed to tell her, how wrong he had been.

He approached close a shed. He heard sniffling. It sounded familiar.

Jess spotted the razor in the grass. She wiped her tears and picked up.

"Jess doesn't do it!" Colin stammered.

Jess looked up at him. "Why would you care?" she muttered before bringing the razor into her skin.

He rushed over to her and grabbed it from her grasp.

"Come on Jess! I'm sorry. Don't hurt yourself because my stupidity," Colin pleaded.

Suddenly she fainted into his arms.

"Nicole I got her," Colin exclaimed on the phone.

Antonio and Nicole helped Colin place Jess gingerly on the backseat. They decided to take her home and wait see if she improved.

Colin tucked Jessica into her bed as Nicole and Antonio headed to the kitchen to whip something up for a meal.

"Maybe he has realized his mistake," Antonio commented.

"I just hope next time he realizes before something drastic happens," Nicole retorted.

They decided to head out and get some pizza and inform Pollock.

Colin's cell rang.

He headed out to take the call.

"So are you in?" the boss inquired.

"No sir. I have found something more important than this mission," Colin replied.

He came back to find Jessica was gone.

The balcony doors were open and the curtains were fluttering. Jessica stood staring at the sun setting. What had her life come to? Every time she gave it all, something would go wrong or someone would just leave her behind.

Colin walked up to her. "Hey, what are you thinking?" Colin inquired.

"Hey yourself," Jessica responded.

There was a moment of silence between them before she asked;" Don't you have to be going on your mission?"

Before Colin could reply she continued.

"Listen I know it won't make a difference but because of you I may never fall in love again. You should go. I'm no one important. Just go, don't stay here and pity me," Jessica stated.

Colin looked at her solemnly.

"Just for the record I was wrong and I'm not going anywhere," Colin stated.

Jessica just gawked at him. "Are you serious? You always leave, why this time? Please don't tell me you gave up your dream for me," Jessica stammered.

"My dream is to be with you. I'm not going to abandon you and make you wait weeks to see me. I realize that you mean more than the world to me," Colin whispered as he embraced her.

"That is so sweet. I don't want to ruin this moment," Nicole stated.

"Well how about making it a double date?" Antonio inquired.

"Sure why not?" Nicole said with a grin.

_**The End**_

_Broken Heart_

_Was now mended_

_Love mattered more_

_He realized_

_She would not be waiting_

_In the wings if he didn't act soon_

_She would be gone forever._

_Fate gives him a second_

_Chance to make up for his mistake_

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
